Pernicious Dreams
by Chill596
Summary: "I'm not done yet! Hang in there Percy, I know we'll make it out of here! Don't die on me!"
1. Chapter 1

"I'm really sorry Annabeth, but we can't be together anymore."

He looked at the ground, studying his shoes, knowing that the look on her face would break his self control and lead him to tears that he didn't want. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, thinking the end of all days had finally come.

"But I thought you loved me! What happened to that Percy?! Did any of that ever matter to you?"

Percy flinched and looked away muttering, "Of course it mattered. I do love you Annabeth, but I can't live like this! You keep suffocating me!"

"Suffocating you? I'M SUFFOCATING YOU?! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU UNGRATEFUL-"

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS MY FAULT, WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FUCKING FAULT?! HAVE YOU EVER USED THAT BRAIN OF YOURS TO THINK IT MIGHT BE AS MUCH /YOUR/ FAULT AS IT IS MINE?"

Annabeth's face went stone cold and she whispered, "Percy Jackson, don't you /dare/ criticize me. Everything I've ever done is for you."

Percy sighed and ran his hand over his face. "This is why I can't do this anymore B, it's killing me... You're too much like a sister now, you're overbearing and I just can't. I'm sorry it's come to this, but we can't be together anymore" He turned and started walking away.

Annabeth then went into a rage and started yelling at Percy. "FINE! JUST LEAVE YOU STUPID IDIOT! SEE WHERE YOU GET WITHOUT ME!"

He whispered just loud enough for her to catch, "Goodbye Annabeth"

She then collapsed onto the ground in a heap of sobs and tears. "PERCY!"

Sorry this chapter was so short, it's really just a small thing I have planned, so it probably won't be more than 3 or 4 small chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

-A few days previous-

"Percy, are you sure about this? You could get seriously hurt." Annabeth had her serious face on again, making Percy's rebellious side start to, well... rebel. He didn't know why she was getting all motherly again, but she seemed to start doing so more and more recently. He was almost fed up, but he loved her and so had to keep his mouth shut.

"But Annabeth, what's the point of having fun without a little risk?"

"Ummmm, jeez, I don't know Percy, having limits to said fun so no one gets hurt?"

He decided to do it anyway. It's not like it would hurt. Water was his element, he could do basically anything! He took a few steps back, feeling the nice breeze across his bare shoulder blades, reveling in the warmth of the sun, and took a deep breath.

"Percy Jackson, you stop right now, it's not safe! Please, I don't want you to accidentally injure yourself."

He looked back at her. She was leaning on a tree, watching him with her stormy grey eyes, a look of concern on her face. She just didn't ever really relax, and he didn't blame her. With everything that happened after Gaia tried to take over the world, he wasn't surprised she was still tensed up about things. Either way, he still made up his mind. So, he shot her a lopsided grin, turned back to face his target, and started running.

"Percy!"

He was exhilarated, having never done anything like it before, and he wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this just because his girlfriend was being a worrywart! He was getting faster, breaking away from the treeline, feeling like there was nothing in the world that could stop him, like he was made of water. A force to be reckoned with, unstoppable, and eternal. He heard a faint shout behind him.

"Stop Percy!"

But he couldn't stop, he was too fast, too out of control, like a hurricane about to hit dry land. As he jumped at last, he took one last, brief look at Annabeth. She was pale, her expression contorted into surprise, like she couldn't believe that he wouldn't listen to her. He looked down to see the water rushing up at him, the cliff already behind him, and he was falling forward, nothing to catch him, and he wooped with excitement. He sliced through the water in a perfect dive, and the water was like coming home after a long time out on the road. He looked around him and saw beautiful schools of fish, little homes where the animals of the water would gather and eat together. He floated back up all to soon, rising himself out and back up the cliff in a spout of water, making sure none of the oceanlife didn't get swept upwards in his personal elevator back up. He saw Annabeth peering over the edge at him, making sure he was ok, as if he wouldn't have made it. When he got back onto dry land, the torrent of water receded, heading back to where it came from.

"You made me worry sick Percy, I was scared half to death!" Percy didn't reply, and took her lecture about proper safety and blablabla in silence. When she finished, she was panting slightly and was a little red in the face.

"You ok now B?"

Annabeth sighed heavily and her expression of anger softened into an expression of love and care. "I'm sorry Percy, I just worry about you is all. After you almost being killed so many times, I just get so worked up. Will you pardon me for yelling?"

Percy swept her up and swung her around, Annabeth giggling the entire time. He then brought he close into a hug, and whispered, "Of course I'll forgive you B. I love you." Annabeth smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Seaweed brain."

I know it seems like it's a PercyxAnnabeth thing so far, but it's really not! The plot will develop sometime soon, I might revise the first chapter, but I don't know, I might just leave it as is. I've gotten inspiration for this fic, so I hope it goes for a bit longer! Spoiler for next time, wisdom and death will clash, leaving home in a cloud of rain. Until next time :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico! Hey Nico, wait up!"

Nico looked around to see who was calling him from his alone time. With him and Hazel being the only ones that really hung around the Hades building, he got plenty of space to himself. As it turns out, it was Percy, running full kilter towards him. He held up his hands in self defense just in time to be barreled over by the sea god's son. They tumbled on the ground until they came to a stop in a jumble of limbs and demigod.

"Whoa, sorry Nico, I just got a little excited" said Percy, a little sheepishly. "I went on an awesome little adventure earlier and I guess I'm still a little pumped about it and there were these really awesome fish and... Are you okay?"

Nico was most certainly NOT okay, he just got basically tackled by his longtime crush, who now happened to be sitting on top of him ranting about his day.

"Of course I'm alright, I just got knocked to the ground by a person with kelp for brains." He was a little sour since being touched by people wasn't really his thing, but he let this go just this once. Just for him.

Percy flushed a light pink and mumbled his apology while he scrambled off of him. He picked him up and apologized again for the whole smashing into him thing. "Sorry again, like I said, I was just excited about earlier."

"Well, now that you're calm enough to think, why exactly did you come sprinting towards me? Without putting the brakes on that is."

"Oh yeah!" He scratched the back of his head, "I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out with me later tomorrow, I don't have much planned after about two o'clock. You game?"

Nico couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"You heard me, oh master of gloom and doom." Percy stuck out his tongue playfully at him.

He decided that if Percy was going to joke like that, he could afford to be a little bratty. "So the high and mighty saviour of the world wants to hang out with the "master of gloom and doom eh?"

Percy wasn't quite sure how to react to such a reply from Nico, so he kind of garbled his answer. "Well duh! I mean, you're not... I guess... Yeah, I'd like for us to hang out. It's been a while, you know?"

Annabeth came strolling from around the corner of the building. "So what's this about hanging out? I thought we were going on a date Percy." She pouted a little, pushing out her bottom lip in a way that didn't quite suit her.

Nico watched them bicker back and forth for a few minutes, like they were, as people say, an old married couple.

"But why can't it just be us tomorrow?"

"Because B, I love you, but I also have friends that I kind of like talking to every once in a while."

"Are you saying that I purposely take up all your time?"

"No, I'm just saying that I like talking to other people. I don't really see why it's a problem to-"

"But we already made these plans in advance for tomorrow! What about that huh?"

Nico was a little bored of the argument seeing as it was going nowhere. "No offense Annabeth, but isn't it still his choice about what he wants to do?"

She turned to him with a look that gave even him goosebumps. "Did you just tell me how to manage my tongue? Because I'm pretty certain that's a lot coming from an antisocial child of Hades that hates so much as the idea of talking." Her normally stormy grey eyes looked like twin hurricanes, swirling with anger.

"Annabeth! What's gotten into you? You're acting like Nico's the enemy or something."

Annabeth whirled back to Percy. "And you! There's nothing wrong with the way I'm acting, it's both of you ganging up on me."

Percy was astounded that Annabeth was being so cruel to Nico, he didn't deserve this, and she wasn't acting like her normal self. "B, are you ok? I'm sorry I asked him."

There was a steely glint in her eyes as she replied, "Sorry? If you were really sorry, we wouldn't be here right now, we wouldn't be arguing, and you would never have asked in the first place."

Nico was starting to see a vague, void-like darkness surround him, curling and uncurling at the end of his vision. "Annabeth, you do not manage other people's lives. It doesn't matter who you are, now if you would kindly shut up, that would be great."

Percy didn't like this, and it was getting really out of hand if they where exerting their demigod powers. "Guys, I really think that you should stop."

Annabeth was also seething with rage, her eyes literally lighting up, glowing softly with a lightning type anger. She didn't even acknowledge Percy's pleading. "I swear if you say one more thing, I will fry your little brain, if it's not already rotten from spending so much time with skeletons."

He raised his hand, ready to summon forth a few so called "skeletons" from the ground. She raised her hand like she was going to do what, throw pencils at him? But as soon as he thought that, he started to get a tingling feeling in his forehead, slowly building to an agonizing pain. The world started to slowly blank out.

He vaguely heard Percy shout something, and then a rushing feeling fell in place around him as he felt like he was being carried away by the approaching darkness.

Hey! It's me again, I had a crazy weekend with prom and stuff, so I feel kinda bad for not updating, because I plan to update every few days. I'm really excited that at least a few people have read this, so Woot! Thanks for taking the time :P Spoilers for next time: Nico is soaking wet, Annabeth is a jellyfish, and Percy is compared with a balloon. Thanks to brickman for my first review :3 they're going to be helpful in advancing the story. Until next time!


	4. Apology

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm not sure I'm going to graduate... So I've kind of been focusing on schoolwork recently. I promise that as soon as this hectic month is over, I'll post asap. Again, I apologize profusely for my inability to satisfy you TTwTT See you all in about a month!

Love,

Me


End file.
